Dos almas fundidas en una
by littlehappymomo123
Summary: Un matrimonio forzado unira a Edward conde de Netherfield y a Bella hija del gobernador de Londres con el pasar del tiempose enamoran perdidamente pero su amor se encuentra amenazado por los Volturi y por el tio de Edward James que quiere el trono. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Un matrimonio forzado unirá al conde Edward de Netherfield y a la hija del gobernador de Londes, Bella Swan. Con el pasar del tiempo ambos caen perdidamente enamorados; pero su amor se encuentra amenazado por los Volturi y por el tío de Edward James que trata de robar su trono ¿Lograra resistir este amor?

**Disclamer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y lastimosamente Edward tampoco me pertenece T-T tiste. . .

**Capitulo 1**

"**Desconocidos"**

"**Lo desconocido. . . es hermoso algunas veces"**

Era un fresco día otoñal en el bosque de Netherland, Inglaterra. Las hojas estaban teñidas de un exquisito color ámbar y la brisa era fresca y suave; un carruaje negro adornado con bordes de plata y una perilla de plata surcó el bosque a toda velocidad levantando una espesa nube de polvo tras su camino.

Adentro del carruaje, estaba el Noble Charles Swan, un hombre de cabellos oscuros tenidos de blanco por la edad, de ojos chocolates fríos e indiferentes y de rostro tosco y desafiante; a su lado se encontraba Isabella Swan , su única hija, sin embargo ella era muy diferente a su padre, sus ojos eran chocolates pero suaves y su rostro era sereno y femenino dándole un aspecto de paz casi palpable por cualquiera que la llegara a conocer y para finalizar su cabello era una sedosa cabellera oscura haciendo contraste con sus ojos.

_ Espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad hija_ dijo sir Charles con una voz ronca y mandataria a su hija que estaba muy concentrada mirando por la ventana del carruaje.

_Ni siquiera lo conozco_ murmuro sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

Sir Charles emitió un gruñido seguido de una toz, tomo entre sus manos un pañuelo de seda blanco con bordados grises y lo colocó en frente de su boca.

_Casarse con el futuro conde de Netherfield es una oportunidad que no se puede desaprovechar por terquedad_ Bella solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras dichas por su padre.

" ¿Cómo será ese tal Edward?" se pregunto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

El carruaje se detuvo en seco, el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje sin antes hacerle una reverencia a Sir Charles, aunque este no fue tan educado.

_Gracias_ dijo Bella.

_A sido un verdadero honor señorita Swan_ dijo el viejo cochero brindándole una sonrisa a Bella quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

La mansión Manson era un ancho y viejo edificio construido en piedra al estilo antiguo, tenía grandes ventanas, algunas coloridas y otras traslucidas, una puerta principal de madera y atrás de esta grande estructura se divisaba el hermoso bosque ámbar de Netherfield dándole a la mansión un toque de exotismo único.

Bella sonrió ante semejante vista, pero sus ojos pararon en la figura de un hombre de cabellos blancos y cuyos ojos rojos como sangre la observaban detenidamente.

A Bella le recorrió un escalofrío al ver como aquel hombre se relamía sus labios como si ella fuera un apetitoso bocado.

Bella desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de su padre.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Carlisle!_ exclamo sir Charles dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y de una extraña hermosura, sus ojos eran dorados, era igual a los caballeros de esas historias que con tanta pasión Bella leía.

_Sir Charles, ¿Cómo está la toz?_ pregunto Carlisle, su voz era dulce y melódica, pero seguía siendo masculina.

_ ¡Muy bien! Le presento a mi hija Bella, futura esposa del joven conde_ dijo sir Charles empujando un poco a su hija para que estuviese frente a frente con Carlisle.

_Querida este es el médico del conde, y un buen amigo mío_ dijo sir Charles a su hija.

_Un placer_ dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de Bella y besando el dorso de esta.

_Igual_ dijo esta, el contacto con la mano del médico fue extrañamente rígido y frio

_Por favor acompáñenme al jardín, allí está el conde y tu futuro esposo practicado esgrima_ dijo Carlisle haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

"Mi esposo. . ." pensó Bella, no sabía si sentirse mal o sentirse bien ante esa palabra.

El jardín estaba adornado con flores de diferentes colores dándole a este la apariencia de un arco iris, por su puesto el bosque ámbar hacia resaltar la hermosura del jardín; era un espectáculo de colores digno de admirarse.

En la esquina derecha del jardín, un chico de cabellos bronces, de facciones masculinas y definidas, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y de una musculatura notable, se encontraba sentado, leyendo un libro.

Al lado de ese chico con apariencia de ángel un hombre con ropas rojas y bordados dorados, unas botas negras. De rostro serio pero que ahora se encontraba con una leve sonrisa; era muy parecido al chico, solo que aquel hombre emanaba autoridad y respeto, en cambio aquel chico emanaba misterio. . .

_Conde_ dijo Sir Charles dando una pequeña venia acompañado de su hija y de Carlisle.

_Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, hay que celebrar la llegada de la esposa de mi hijo_ dijo el conde mirando de reojo a Bella, como si con este acto pudiera ver lo que había dentro de su alma.

_ ¿Y cómo se llama tan hermosa flor?_ el conde estaba aparentemente convencido de Bella; aunque esta no le daba la gracia a ser observada de esa forma.

_ Isabella mi señor_ respondió la susodicha.

_Espero que mi hija sea del agrado de su hijo_ dijo Sir Charles ignorando la mirada envenenada que lanzaba Bella; ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella como si fuera un caballo?

_Veamos. . . ¡Edward! ¡Acércate muchacho! _ llamo el conde.

El chico que yacía sentado, se levantó y troto de forma atlética hacia los invitados.

_Ella es, tu nueva esposa hijo mío_ anuncio el conde dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a aquel muchacho.

Los ojos de Edward quedaron fijos en los de Bella, como si jamás hubiera visto ojos así, y Bella sintió lo mismo.

_Un placer_ las palabras salieron suaves y lentas de los labios de Edward.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Hay mucha brisa_ dijo Carlisle.

_Justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, tu precisión es muy impresionante Carlisle_ dijo el conde seguido de su hijo y de sus nuevos invitados.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y se adentraron en la mansión.

El pasillo principal estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja y había cuadros con marcos dorados en las paredes de granito, dándoles un toque rustico al interior.

Al final el pasillo de cortaba en tres direcciones, una al frente, otra a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Doblaron a la izquierda, y después de caminar lo que parecía un mundo llegaron al comedor. El cual era digno hasta para un rey, era una mesa de madera rectangular larga, con sillas de madera y algunos candelabros colocados en el centro.

La habitación tenía grandes ventanas que daban una hermosa vista hacia el jardín, y que llenaba de vida el comedor.

Edward abrió una de las sillas para que Bella se sentara y así lo hizo, y este a su vez se sentó a su lado.

La comida llego a la mesa sumamente rápido, el conde ni siquiera tuvo que levantar un dedo.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?_ pregunto el conde tomando un poco de vino en una copa de plata.

_Yo me iré hoy mismo-respondió sir Charles- Bella se quedara hasta que se casen_

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par ¡¿La iban a dejar sola? ¡Ella no conocía a nadie! Sintió la mirada de Edward en su rostro, y por un momento tuvo la tentación de mirarlo, pero al hacerlo desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

_ ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?_ pregunto Bella, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su padre, quería volver con su hermana lo antes posible.

_ Te vas a quedar aquí, y eso es el final de la discusión_ la voz de sir Charles había salido sombría y al borde de alzarse en un grito.

Bella apretó los labios como forma de protesta y miro al suelo.

_Yo siempre considere, que las mujeres son las que deben elegir cuanto tiempo se quedaran_ la voz de Edward hizo que los ojos chocolatosos de Bella se posaran a su rostro.

_Además, la señorita Isabella no ha dado su opinión sobre mi_ dijo Edward mirando a Bella con una sonrisa ladina.

_Yo. . ._ Bella se había quedado sin palabras al estar tan profundamente hipnotizada por la mirada del futuro conde de Netherland.

El conde miro con orgullo a su hijo.

_Terminemos de comer, la comida se pondrá fría_ anuncio el conde.

_Espero que tu estadía aquí sea placentera señorita Bella_ dijo Carlisle sentado en la cama y arropando a Bella con unas sábanas rojas de terciopelo.

_Sipi, esta habitación es muy acogedora_ dijo Bella sonriéndole a Carlisle; solo habían pasado juntos unos cuantos minutos y Carlisle y Bella se volvieron tío y sobrina.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación, de tamaño moderado, con un escritorio hecho con roble del bosque de Netherfield, la enorme cama de madera, un vestidor y por ultimo un escaparate lleno de libros; lastimosamente eran libros de política. . .

_ Bien. Ahora debes descansar que mañana tu padre partirá y deberás soportarme hasta que tú y el joven conde se casen_ dijo Carlisle divertido levantándose de la cama.

_ Como que estoy muy grande para que me estén recordando, además soportarte no es nada con lo que yo debo lidiar todos los días_ dijo Bella asintiendo de forma solemne.

_ ¿Y qué cosa es esa?_ pregunto Carlisle arqueándole una ceja a la chica de cabellos marrones oscuro.

_ " ¡Debes casarte con él! ¡Y es el fin de la discusión!" _ Bella había imitado a su padre tan bien, que Carlisle rio con este acto.

_El solo busca lo mejor para ti_ dijo Carlisle retomando la compostura.

_Mmm. . . bueno ya me dormiré, o si no mañana pareceré un mapache con las enormes ojeras que tendré._ dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos.

_Buenas noches. . . _ dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación de puntitas para no despertar a Bella que ya dormía plácidamente. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, y pronto escucho los pasos de Edward.

_ ¿Qué haces despierto Edward?_ pregunto este, haciendo que Edward diera un respingo puesto que ni siquiera había tocado a Carlisle, ni había hecho ruido.

_ ¿Cómo esta ella?_ preguntá Edward mirando a Carlisle directamente en los ojos.

_Está dormida. . . ¿Por qué tanto interés?_ pregunto Carlisle examinando cautelosamente al chico y caminando en círculos a su alrededor.

_Yo solo quería saber_ dijo Edward desviando la mirada. Carlisle frunció el ceño pero justo en ese momento un extraño brillo surco la mirada dorada de Edward, un brillo que Carlisle pudo reconocer perfectamente ya que el mismo había experimentado esa sensación.

_ ¿Te enamoraste de ella? Ni siquiera se han conocido bien_ dijo Carlisle cruzándose de brazos.

_Yo no estoy. . .enamorado de nadie, solo quería saber, al fin y al cabo es mi prometida ¿no?_ dijo este aun sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

_Entiendo. . . pues no hay más que hablar_ dijo Carlisle.

_ ¡Espera! Me dijeron que mi padre partirá mañana junto con el de Andrea_ dijo Edward cambiando el tema.

_ Debe arreglar unos asuntos con otros reinos, no es nada grave. . . aunque me entere que tu tío pretende acompañar a tu padre_ dijo Carlisle de manera grave pero tenue, puesto que sabia la reacción de Edward.

El susodicho apretó su mandíbula y sus manos. Su tío era nada más que una vil serpiente, con un solo objetivo y eso era hurtar el puesto de su propio hermano y quitarle la herencia que le correspondía a Edward.

Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero pronto fue acallado por Carlisle _ lo hablaremos después, recuerda que adentro esta tu damisela._ dijo Carlisle bajando las escaleras.

Edward cerró los ojos y trato de infundirse autocontrol, e increíblemente lo logro; dio un leve suspiro, pero antes de irse, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Andrea y entro a la misma.

Con la sigilosidad de un gato se acercó a la figura de Bella que dormía cómodamente entre las sabanas rojas. De pronto una sensación desconocida invadió la mente de Edward; con cuidado su mano se fue acercando al rostro de Bella, su corazón latía desenfrenado al sentir la tibieza que esta emanaba, y con un suave movimiento acaricio castamente la piel de la mejilla.

Se alejó y antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la chica, que dormía sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado por razones desconocidas para él y el lugar que hizo tacto con la piel de Andrea estaba vibrando.

Una sonrisa suave pero notable se asomó en su rostro y con pasos lentos bajo las escaleras hacia su habitación. . . aun sin poder quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, la imagen de su prometida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"**Conociéndote" **

Gruño al ser despertada por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la única ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y un bostezo se abrió paso por sus labios.

Vaya noche la que había tenido, nunca en su vida había dormido tan profundamente.

Se levantó de entre las sábanas rojas y perezosamente se estiro; noto que un chaleco de seda blanca, que probablemente le quedaría debajo de la cintura, se encontraba cuidadosamente colocado en una silla de madera. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo coloco.

Le había quedado perfectamente. Dio una media vuelta para apreciar el chaleco en movimiento.

_Buenos días señorita Bella_ Bella dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz desde la puerta, la había tomado por sorpresa.

_ B-buenos días Carlisle_ dijo desconcertada con la repentina aparición del médico de la familia Mason y hasta ahora la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente.

_Veo que te gusto el chaleco_ dijo Carlisle divertido.

Bella sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

Carlisle rio suavemente ante el evidente sonrojo de la chica.

_ Solo vine a avisarte que Edward te espera abajo para desayunar_ anuncio.

Bella se tensó por un momento, los nervios comenzaron a invadirla; si, el chico era atractivo y todo pero la ponía muy nerviosa, sobre todo por el mero hecho de que es su _prometido._ La mención de esta palabra hacia que le recorrieran escalofríos por razones desconocidas.

_ No hay porque ponerse nerviosa señorita_ dijo Carlisle tratando de infundirle confianza a la chica. _Edward es un buen muchacho_

Bella solo pudo asentir.

_Vamos_ dijo Carlisle brindándole el brazo para que lo acompañase.

Caminaron hacia las escaleras y bajaron en silencio. Pronto llegaron al comedor.

Allí sentado en una de las sillas, estaba el. . . su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado, pero por lo demás estaba perfecto.

_Bella_ dijo Edward abriéndole la silla para que se sentara como todo un caballero.

_ Con todo permiso, me retiro_ anuncio Carlisle caminando fuera del comedor.

_ ¿No te quedaras a desayunar con nosotros?_ pregunto Bella sintiéndose más nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Edward en ella.

_No. . . Debo hacer muchas cosas_ el tono de Carlisle había adquirido un deje de seriedad, aunque la usual serenidad que esta emanaba se encontraba allí.

Bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto y se retiró.

_ Nunca desayuna con nosotros, aunque le pidiéramos siempre se niega_ dijo Edward. _ ¿Cómo te ha parecido la casa?_ pregunto.

_Pues. . . no está mal. . . aunque es totalmente desconocida para mi_ dijo Bella.

_ Entiendo cómo se siente. Hace algún tiempo experimente esa sensación_ dijo este observando detenidamente a Bella.

La susodicha miro el suelo apenada por la mirada dorada de aquel muchacho.

_ No quiero sonar grosera pero. . . ¿Por qué me miras tanto?_ pregunto, su voz había salido inaudible, pero no lo suficiente para que Edward lo escuchase y sonriera.

_ Me han tratado de casar muchas veces señorita Isabella. Cada una de ellas era mucho cuerpo poca mente. Pero tú, tienes algo diferente. . . no sé qué sea, pero. . . me gusta_ dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Bella no pudo aguantar la mirada intensa de Edward y desvió la mirada sonrojada como un foquito de navidad.

Dos mayordomos trajeron un plato de avena para cada uno, acompañado de un jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

_ ¿Avena?_ pregunto Bella, pero luego cerro la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Edward sonrió de forma ladina ante este comentario para desconcierto de la chica.

_ No es algo que me guste comer, desayunar avena es una tradición que ha pasado en mi familia de generación en generación_ dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Es un poco inusual, pero no me quejo_ dijo Bella devolviendo la sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente los nervios desaparecieron, y el hablar con Edward se volvió cada vez más fácil y divertido. Ambos no dejaron de hablar en todo el desayuno y poco a poco Bella comenzaba a acoplarse a la idea de pasar todos los días de su vida con él.

"_Es muy dulce" _ pensó Bella.

_ Dijiste que este lugar te parecía desconocido, pues, quisiera mostrártelo mejor_ dijo Edward con su inescrutable rostro tranquilo.

_ Pero, ¿no tienes deberes que atender? Después de todo eres el futuro heredero_ dijo Bella jugueteando con una de las esquinas de su chaqueta.

_ Daré mis más sinceras disculpas, pero pospondré todo, mi nueva meta aquí es que te sientas cómoda y agusto._

_Gracias_ murmuro Bella, ese sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas.

_Nos encontramos en el pasillo, estaré esperando. . . impaciente_ Edward se levantó de la silla, hizo una innecesaria venia y salió del comedor, dejando a una Bella con el corazón palpitándole desenfrenado.

No noto un par de ojos que la miraban sedientos, ojos que habían visto la muerte de millones de personas inocentes, ojos que emanaban respeto y poder.

Los ojos de Caius Voltiri. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora**: gente antes de comenzar esto sepan que me esforcé al máximo en el pov de Caius, al fin y al cabo hay que pensar como un asesino-psico y eso no va mucho conmigo! Y por último que lamento no haber podido actualizar en las últimas semanas, la escuela me está fundiendo mi cerebro. . . y. . . manden reviews!

**Capítulo 3**

"**Augurio de Muerte"**

"Nadie sabe cuándo la muerte vendrá. . . y menos quien la causara

**Caius Pov**  
La ponzoña se acumulaba dentro de mi boca, al oler tan deleitante aroma. Un aroma tan seductor que con el mero pensamiento de probar aquella sangre hacia que lo poco humano que tenía fugara de mi interior. . . si es que aún me queda algo humano.  
Sonreí con cinismo ante esta afirmación de parte mía.  
Mis ojos se volvieron a posar en la pequeña figura de la chica, mientras me relamía mis labios con deleite.

Pronto serás mía pequeña. . . y no hay nada que me detendrá hasta tenerte. Mi sonrisa se hizo aun mayor, pero pronto desapareció al ver la silueta del heredero de Netherfield.

Afloje la posición defensiva que había tomado al haberlo visto. Probablemente el llegara a ser un obstáculo. . . borre ese pensamiento inmediatamente, no había ninguna posibilidad de que un débil y patético humano me venciera y menos un malcriado heredero.

Un aroma golpeo mis sentidos de nuevo, pero no se trataba del aroma de la chica, si no uno diferente. . .

Era el muchacho. . .

Observe detenidamente al futuro heredero, y detecte que el aroma provenía de él. La ponzoña volvió a acumularse en mi boca y un ardor ya conocido invadió mi garganta; después de un momento, llegue a una conclusión muy interesante…

Debía deshacerme del muchacho y de paso beber algo, además el muchacho se encontraba completamente solo. Esta era una oportunidad que no se podía desaprovechar.

Con la mayor sigilosidad me acerque a mi presa, pero me detuve al notar a cierto individuo que se acercó al chico.

Desde la distancia en que me encontraba supe de inmediato que era uno de nuestra especie, un vampiro, sin embargo no lo pude identificar bien ya que se encontraba con la espalda hacia a mí.

Espero que no esté planeando lo mismo que yo, ya que no pienso darle ninguna clase de ventaja.

El hombre volteo y lo reconocí al instante.

Carlisle. . . sisee con la mera mención de su nombre. Ese maldito traidor, ese si era un obstáculo mayor, probablemente ya supo que estoy aquí y está protegiendo al muchacho. Era de esperarse, Carlisle siempre ha tenido la manía de proteger a los humanos, se supone que nosotros somos la especie dominante. Se les debería exterminar como las alimañas que son.

El muchacho tuvo suerte por esta vez.

Pero no significa que no volveré…

**Normal Pov. **

_ Ya la declaraba perdida señorita Bella_ dijo Edward sonriéndole a la chica recién llegada.

_Eh. . . pues acertaste ya que si me perdí, pero Carlisle me guio de vuelta._ anuncio la susodicha un poco avergonzada por su error.

_ Bueno, Carlisle ya tuvo su turno, ahora es el mío ¿Me permite escoltarla?_ dijo este sin dejarle de sonreír a la chica y ofreciendo su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

Bella dudo por un momento pero se decidió a tomarlo. Al hacer contacto pudo sentir bajo la ropa los músculos del muchacho e inevitablemente un pensamiento impropio de ella se apodero de su mente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Edward por su parte observaba divertido a la chica de ojos chocolatosos.

Entraron a la mansión Manson, otra vez, para confusión de Bella.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ pregunto la susodicha.

_ Espera y veras_ le dijo susurrándole al oído, sus labios rozando delicadamente contra este, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

_Tengo una idea. Porque no cubres tus ojos y yo te guiare_ dijo Edward cubriéndole los ojos para sorpresa de Bella.

_ ¿A dónde me llevas Edward?_ pregunto Bella. Era la primera vez que Edward escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de la chica y aquella fue una sensación que le agrado en sobremanera.

_ Confía en mi_

. . .

_Ábrelos_ anuncio Edward quitando sus manos.

_ ¡Santo Dios!_ fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir Bella de lo emocionada que estaba.

_ Carlisle me dijo que te gustaba leer, así pues te traje a la biblioteca Manson_ dijo Edward mirando con cariño Bella.

_ ¡Gracias!_ grito Bella eufórica abrazando a Edward en un arranque de energía. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo soltó de inmediato.

_ Lo-Lo siento_ tartamudeo con la vergüenza que remplazaba la euforia.

_ Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras_ dijo Edward colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, por si acaso a esta se le ocurriera salir corriendo; aunque claro Edward estaría más que dispuesto a perseguirla por razones aún incógnitas para él.

Noto como la mirada de la chica se encontraba en los libros, con felicidad y al verla feliz el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco.

_Adelante_ le ofreció a la chica.

Sin hacerse de rogar Bella deliberadamente se lanzó sobre los libros y comenzó a sacar uno tras otro.

_ ¿Leerás todo eso?_ pregunto Edward sorprendido por semejante cantidad de libros.

_ Sí, todos sabes que de mi familia yo soy "el ratón de biblioteca" _ dijo Bella sonriendo con el recuerdo que se le formaba en la cabeza.

Edward rio suavemente ante este comentario de parte de la chica.

_ Me gusta leer, sin embargo no puedo leer semejante cantidad de libros sin aburrirme. . . la que si podía leer de esa forma era mi madre_ esta última frase la pronunció con un deje de tristeza, haciendo que Bella dejara de prestarle atención a los libros y le prestara atención a el muchacho.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto al notar como su expresión había cambiado a una melancólica.

_ Si, por supuesto. Es solo que este lugar me trae memorias que lastimosamente son dolorosas_ dijo Edward tomando un libro de caratula rojo escarlata un poco desgastada por el polvo.

_ Si te causa dolor, no debiste traerme_ dijo Bella sin evitar sentirse culpable al verlo sufrir de aquella forma.

_Sabía que esto pasaría, sin embargo. . . _quería llevarte__ esto último lo susurro.

_ Te lo agradezco. . . No quiero causarte más daño, asique lo mejor sería salir_ dijo Bella deprimida por la actitud tan condescendiente que Edward tuvo con ella, mientras que ella no ha hecho nada por él.

_ No es necesario. . . cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuéntame acerca de tu familia_ dijo Edward sentándose en una butaca a lado de Bella.

_ ¿Estás seguro que no quieres irte?_ pregunto una vez más solo para estar segura.

_ Completamente seguro_

_Bueno. . . Para comenzar somos una familia de tres._ dijo Bella sin saber dónde comenzar realmente.

_Mi madre desapareció, cuando tenía solamente cinco años y desde ese triste día el carácter de mi padre dio un cambio radical, por ello es que él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero lo sigo queriendo, después de todo él fue quien se encargó de mí y mi hermana. . . _ Bella se detuvo al ver que Edward tenía la mano levantada como un niño cuando quiere preguntar o aportar algo en la escuela.

_Tengo algunas preguntas, primero que nada, ¿Tu padre nunca fue así hasta la desaparición de tu madre? Yo siempre lo creí. . . amargado_ dijo Edward apenado por ese comentario del padre de Bella; pero para sorpresa de Edward, Bella se rio.

_ Él era muy tierno y lleno de energía, siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con nosotras y aunque cambio, lo amo como si nunca lo hubiera cambiado. . .No se la razón por la que cambio al amargado que es ahora, he intentado de descifrarlo pero siempre llego a la conclusión de ese cambio no tiene ninguna clase de sentido; sé que la perdida de alguien duele, pero se tiene que seguir adelante, eso me lo enseño mi hermana._

_ Tu hermana tiene razón. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo es tu hermana? No sabía que tuvieses una_ anuncio Edward esperando la respuesta con atención.

_ Ella es la mayor, si no me equivoco tiene 21 años, y ambas somos totalmente lo opuesto, ella es rubia y de ojos azules. No la he visto desde que nos peleamos_ dijo Bella suspirando con resignación.

_ ¿Cómo sucedió? No hay razón para que alguien se pele contigo_ dijo Edward brindándole una sonrisa de confianza para que esta supiera que sus secretos estarían a salvo con él.

_Pues. . . usualmente, la primera en casarse es la mayor, pero mi padre decidió que yo debería casarme primero y me comprometió contigo. Mi hermana dejo de hablarme, yo le preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que le molestaba hasta que finalmente me lo revelo a gritos. Ella quería ser la primera y ella quería casarse contigo, puesto que ella te ha tenido en la mira desde hace mucho y yo se lo había quitado. Dos días después de nuestra pelea, la cual fue hace 3 semanas, no la he vuelto a ver_ dijo Bella con la mirada en el suelo. Edward pozo una mano en el rostro de la chica y la alzo para forzarla a mirarlo, pero de la forma más delicada posible, volviendo a sentir esa estática y calor que había cada vez que este la tocaba.

_Lamente haberte traído tantos problemas. . . realmente lo siento. . .pero necesito saber esto ¿Tu estas feliz con este arreglo?_ pregunto con sinceridad.

Bella se quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban con preocupación y cariño, como si ellos dos hubieran sido mejores amigos de toda la vida.

_ Si_ la respuesta fue un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Edward lo escuchara y comenzara a acercarse al rostro de la chica lentamente.

El corazón de Bella se comenzó a acelerar al sentir el aliento de Edward en su rostro, y por sobre todo por el hecho de que la distancia que antes los separaba comenzaba a acortarse cada vez más.

Los labios de ambos estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarse cuando.

_ ¿Señorita Isabella?_ Carlisle entro a la biblioteca con el rostro rígido e inexpresivo. Acto seguido Bella y Edward se separan de golpe.

_ ¿Sí?_ dijo Bella levantándose agitada con la sorpresa de que Carlisle apareciera en este momento tan. . . íntimo entre ellos dos.

_Con pesar le debo comunicar una mala noticia_ dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose de manera seria únicamente a Bella. La susodicha trago en seco, no podía imaginar cual era aquella noticia, no quería sufrir más.

_ ¿Una mala noticia?_ dijo Edward levantándose detrás de Bella.

_ Antes que nada, sepa que aquí en esta casa tendrá todo el apoyo de la familia Manson, en especial el mío_ dijo Carlisle tomando los hombros de Bella en señal de apoyo.

Ella asintió una vez.

_ Su padre a muerto_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! He tardado en escribir por la maldita escuela que me tiene contra la pared, la verdad es que me sorprende que aun este viva -.- en fin, aquí está el capítulo que sigue, como siempre espero que dejen reviews para que me digan si les gusta o me corrijan ciertas cosas que ayuden a mi escritura, etc. Sigan leyendo que las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Disclaimer: **_y una vez más me obligan a admitir que Edward no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y a Bella, la cual tampoco me pertenece. . .

**Capitulo 4**

**Confesión**

_ ¡¿Qué?_ fue la única palabra que Bella pudo articular. Su pecho comenzó a verse oprimido por aquel sentimiento infinito de tristeza, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en los mismos.

_ Lamento, muchísimo, decirle esto señorita, pero lo mejor era que se enterara de alguien confiable_ dijo Carlisle, la preocupación y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

_ ¿Cómo. . .?_ Bella trato de refrenar los gimoteos, pero era casi imposible. Solo pensar, en haber perdido a su padre, le destrozaba el alma en mil pedazos.

_ Fue encontrado en medio del bosque, con su carruaje destrozado y hemorragias. Los médicos intentaron salvarlo._ respondió Carlisle, sosteniendo su mirada cargada de preocupación.

Bella ya no lo miraba, sus ojos chocolatosos estaban fijos en el suelo y su rostro era una máscara de puro dolor; las palabras dichas por Carlisle hacían eco en sus oídos, un eco que jamás se le olvidaría, un eco que cortaba lentamente su ya lastimado corazón.

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla; rápidamente la seco, no quería que la vieran llorar y mucho menos si era Edward, pero ahora le parecía imposible contener toda aquella tristeza y sentimiento de soledad que comenzaban a llenarle.

_Y-yo. . . necesitare un momento_ dijo Bella entre gimoteos y con esto camino rápidamente fuera de la biblioteca, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que resbalaban incontrolablemente sobre sus mejillas, acompañadas de los gimoteos.

_ ¡Bella!_ alcanzo a decir Edward con la intensión de seguirla.

_ Edward_ le detuvo Carlisle _ Lo mejor sería que la dejaras un tiempo sola_

_ No puedo dejarla sola, y menos en estos momentos_ dijo Edward firmemente soltándose del agarre de Carlisle con el mayor respeto posible y saliendo apresurado para alcanzar a la chica.

Bella por su parte continuaba corriendo, como si al correr dejaría todas sus penas atrás y en cierto modo estaba funcionando, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. Segada por las lágrimas continúo su recorrido sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente, tropezó y noto que se encontraba en el jardín al sentir como la hierba y las flores le rozaba la piel de sus brazos y piernas.

Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro para continuar llorando, pero esta vez se iba a desahogar completamente. " ¡¿Por qué?" aquella pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza haciendo eco, hiriéndole cada vez más profundo.

_ Odio verte llorar_ susurro una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte; unas manos fuertes le abrazaron delicadamente.

Bella aparto sus manos de su cara, dirigió su mirada chocolatosa Edward, el cual la abrazaba con cariño aunque en su rostro hubiese presente una mueca de dolor.

_ N-no quise que m-me vieses llorar_ dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

_Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte sola_ dijo Edward con una leve sonrisa, para infundirle valor a la chica.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces? Si apenas hoy nos conocimos más a fondo_ ya la voz de Bella había obtenido un poco más de potencia, por razones desconocidas se sentía aliviada al estar junto a Edward.

_ Porque, desde el momento en que te vi lo supe_ la voz de Edward se había tornado débil, vacilante, como si este estuviera buscando las palabras exactas para poder expresar un gran secreto; cosa muy rara en su persona, jamás se había visto en esta situación. . .

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto Bella sumergiéndose una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes del muchacho, los cuales mostraba un brillo desconocido. Edward trazo su pulgar con suavidad en el rostro de Bella para limpiar una lágrima.

_ Desde el momento que te vi, que escuche tu voz, que me sonreíste, supe que. . . que yo te amo Isabella Swan_ esto último lo susurro, pero fue lo suficiente alto para que Bella lo escuchara.

La susodicha se quedó anonadada, aun no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos; pronto un calor familiar comenzó a ascender a sus mejillas.

_No sabes cuánto me encanta que te sonrojes_ dijo Edward recuperando su confianza y sonrisa tan característica de él. El aire fresco hizo que las flores danzaran alrededor de la pareja, la cual se había sumido en un breve silencio, que pronto terminaría por una acción del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Separo un poco a la chica de si, sus ojos brillaban aun entristecidos por ello el impulso de controlarla y demostrarle su amor, más que solo en palabras, se hiciera más fuerte.

Acorto la distancia que había entre ambos rostros, lo trato de hacer de la manera más lenta y suave posible, no quería asustarla ni mucho menos alejarla. Sus labios rozaron tímidamente, pero pronto se juntaron de manera casta.

El corazón de Bella latía desenfrenado por los mil y un sentimientos que corrían a toda velocidad en su mente, pero esta vez todo apuntaba a Edward, puesto que él le hizo sentir que aun había esperanza.

Edward por su parte no quería detenerse, no quería apartase de Bella, y con este pensamiento profundizo el beso con movimientos suaves y lentos, haciendo que una despistada Bella le siguiera el paso, inconscientemente.

Mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara.

_ ¿Te casarías conmigo Bella?_

_ Si_ Bella ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, ya estaba más que segura que Edward era la persona para ella, no había nadie más.

_ No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho_ dijo Edward besando delicadamente una mejilla de Bella.

_ Espera, ¿no crees que todo el mundo comience a hablar de esta unión tan repentina? Y más con. . . con la muerte de mi padre_ acostumbrarse a la realidad era algo muy difícil de hacer; sin embargo Bella no quería cancelar la boda, quería estar al lado de Edward en este preciso momento y para siempre.

_No me importa lo que el resto del mundo piense, tu eres mi mundo ahora_ dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla, sacando una sonrisa de parte de la chica.


End file.
